


The Gen Z Royal

by xFandomloverx



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Action, Bottom Tom Riddle, Cold hearted but really a softie Tom Riddle, F/M, Fanfiction, Future, Gen z, Gryffindor, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Freeform, Hufflepuff, Humor, Last descendant, Little Spoon Tom Riddle, Mystery, Open Minded - Freeform, Ravenclaw, Royalty, Slytherin, Softie Tom Riddle, Teenage Tom Riddle, The Gen Z Royal, Tom Riddle Needs a Hug, Young Tom Riddle, bestfriend, bestfriends, gen z humor, generation z, lgbtq+, original - Freeform, royal, tom marvolo riddle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFandomloverx/pseuds/xFandomloverx
Summary: Tom Riddle, the boy who was not loved and was misunderstood.Diana Ray Hamilton, the considered mom friend in her group.What happens if Diana and went to an Alternate Universe where Harry Potter existed? Not just in any timeline. It had to be in 1940's.Read the 1st chapter for the real summary.Trigger Warning: Racism, Homophobes, Umbridge, Police Brutality will be mentioned, and some others. Be warned! I don't own anything except for the plot and Diana Ray Hamilton.
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Real Summary

**Author's Note:**

> Like, Share, and Comment! I wanna hear your thoughts about the story. Good Luck!

Diana Ray Hamilton was once a normal 25-year-old girl who had decent grades in both high school and college, a supporter of equal human rights, LGBTQ+ rights, and many more that would benefit and hopefully make the world safer for the next generation. She works as a barista at a french themed cute little cafe though they have a decent salary.

She has shoulder-length dark brown hair dyed with used to be dark green now faded into a lighter neon-like green, dark brown eyes, has a good figure considering she does take a morning jog and go to the gym every weekend nights, light caramel skin, and her height if 5ft 7" making her the tallest in her family since her parents immigrated from the Philippines and she is proud of her heritage.

She was walking home from a parade in pride month while she was listening to an audiobook recording of Harry Potter. She's read the series at least 4 or 5 times since it is a good book series. Though she is not a crazy fanatic like having a collection of all the Harry Potter themed stuff or write a ton of Fanfictions about it in Wattpad, Fanfiction.net, Ao3, or even on Tumblr not that it's a bad thing and all that, she did memorize every single thing from charms to spells to even going about as researching about the topic itself and reading up on its history facts from the real world because it is interesting if magic were to exist at some point in history. Anyway, she was walking down the street chatting with her best friend Akeisha beside when some sports car was about to hit them so she pushed her best friend away to save her and didn't have enough time to avoid the car that had hit her. 

Trigger Warning: Racism, Homophobes, Umbridge, Police Brutality will be mentioned, and some others. Be warned! I don't own anything except for the plot and Diana Ray Hamilton.


	2. Hogwarts... Well, Fuck.

_Darkness is all I can see._

_Though I really didn't care. There are much worse things than the dark. Racism, Homophobic, Polic Brutality, UMBRIDGE, asking the employee to get the right order but your anxiety says no._

_But hey, at least I saved one of my best friends though, in the end, I died. Damn, I'm gonna get my ass kicked by her when she goes to the afterlife. I can't wait to have that conversation._

_Hm... Is this even the afterlife or just like the Empty in Supernatural? Poor Dean... And if so, damn. Now I'll never get the chance to talk to God and mess with my funeral as that guy did in TikTok. I almost fell off my bed laughing when I first watched the 2nd part of it._

_So- wait a minute... Why do I feel I am laying on some dried leaves?_

I opened my eyes slowly so that I can be prepared to squint if the sun is gonna be shining its light and making me blind as hell.

My vision starts to be clear enough for me to look at my surroundings better, and I can see are- _Hold up-_

I bolted upright and stand up quickly but felt my head got dizzy so I had to compose myself after a bit. Anyway back to my soon-to-be-like-rant, _I'm in a fucking forest!_

_Who the hell throws a body in the middle of the forest?!_

_When I find that fucker, I'm going to kill them and throw their body into the river. I know, lame threat, but hey! It's the only threat I can think of since my mind is a bit dizzy._

I look around once more to see my backpack, _how in the hell that I didn't notice this is a simple yet hard to answer a question. At least they have the decency to bring my stuff to me- wait-_

_Why are all my stuff in the house, including the furniture though they are teeny tiny and both my car and motorcycle, here!?! How? And- wait a minute, is that a wand and two letters-_

"Hey!" A voice shouted in the distance which made me wince a bit because all of my senses are still sensitive since I felt like I woke up. So I looked up to see that it was... Oggs? 

_... Please don't tell me that I went through time and space and through universes to be landed in the Harry Potter Universe? I did, didn't I? And not just that! It had to be the Pre-Voldemort time!_

_Welp. Lemme guess this, my mission is to befriend Tom Riddle so that he won't go all Voldemorty in the future... I fucking wanna die again!_

"Yeah?" I finally responded to her after thinking of ways on how to kill myself again.

"What are you doing here in the Forbidden Forest?"

"Uh...-" _Think think think of a plausible and a reasonable excuse._ "- I got lost and-" _I have no more brain cells,_ "I am Diana Ray Hamilton and I'm a transferee from America." "

"Ilvermorny?"

"No, homeschooled," I answered politely. Hopefully, this will bring no suspicion and they can't research me because I'm not in Ilverorny.

"I see... Well then, follow me to the Headmaster's office." She told me before leading me to the Castle.

Now let me tell you, Universals Studios has nothing on the real thing! On the outside, I'm like 'Chill and lemme yet that bottle in the trashcan with ease' but really, in the inside I'm like ' AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' ya hear me?

Anyways, I was now waiting outside the office, playing with a rubber band that I found in my pocket when Oggs came out and said, "The Headmaster wants to see you," I nodded at her and said a thank you before getting out a letter that said Headmaster Dippets and head into the office.

"Ah! Welcome Hogwarts, young one! I am Headmaster Dippets, what is your name?"

"Hello sir, my name is Diana Ray Hamilton, sir, and I have a letter for you," I said to him before giving the letter and waited as he read it.

After a few minutes of reading and rereading it just to check if he missed anything, he gave the letter back with a smile.

"Alright, like your parents' last wishes, you will have your own floor in the tallest tower and we will b giving you a scholarship!" He said to me.

That's neat. I get to have my own privacy.

"But first! The Sorting!" The headmaster said before he got up and went ahead to get the sorting hat then ushering me to sit down on a chair.

He then puts the Sorting Hat on and this is our conversation went,

_Hm... Never met a traveler who travels from dimensions._

_Believe me, this is my first time and I still can't believe it._

_Now, let me see... You are hard-working and loyal as a Hufflepuff, Brave and Determined as a Gryffindor, Smart and have wit as a Ravenclaw, and ambitious yet Cunning as a Slytherin._

_You just described the whole generation z's personality_

_So what will it be?_

_Hmm... I'd like to be a Hufflepuff, please?_

_Hufflepuff, eh? Well then..._

"Hufflepuff!" The hat shouted making me flinch because of his loud voice. Dippet then took it off her head and told her the password of her room before calling out to one of the Ravenclaw prefects.

"Hi, I am John Yaxley, one of the Hufflepuff Prefects, Rhea is in the Hospital Ward because of her headache so I will be the one escorting you to your floor."

"Hi, John. I am Diana Ray Hamilton." She said politely to him. 

_He's nice, but let's not forget about Tom Riddle, I am glad that we didn't bump into him today._

"Nice to meet you, Diana. Headmaster," John nodded at the Headmaster before touring Diana around the castle and then escorting her to her floor.

She thanked him before opening the door to see her very floor.

"Woah! This is so awesome! I can't wait to decorate this in my style!" She said to herself before getting to work.


	3. Meeting Tom Riddle; Voldemort the teenage girl

Well... That was tiring! But all that I need to do now is put up my 4 favorite flags.

The Philippines! Why, because my mom is a Filipina!

The USA! Because my dad is from the US and I was born there.

The LGBTQ+ Flag! I am in the LGBTQ+ and support it.

Last but not the least, The Pansexual Flag! Because I am Pansexual!

After nailing them to the wall, it's a good thing that I cast the Silencio, I went ahead and sat down in my bed. I took a deep breath and let a stream of thoughts go through my brain. 

After a few minutes of rest, I went ahead to go to my newly made closet and put one of my favorite outfit set; Red Flannel, Black Shirt, Black ripped jeans, White Converse, and with my wallet and wand. I went to the Headmaster to get permission, but after getting permission, the Headmaster asked me, "What style are you wearing?"

"Uh... My style sir, I uh designed this?" I told him before saying a quick thank you and left to go to Hogsmeade. 

First I went to Gringotts to exchange my muggle money for Galleons, I have 500 dollars that I had saved and I got 3,320 galleons! That's a lot! And the look on the Goblin's face when he looked at how much of the muggle money I had. Next, I need to go to Flourish and Blotts then lastly the robes' shop! 

As I am walking around to go to the book store, I notice that some witches and wizards were staring at me. I shrugged it off and went to Flourish and Blotts. I had written the list of books that I needed on my arm so that I won't be in the book section for long. Anyway, I grabbed all the books that I needed.

Shopping List:

Three Sets of Plain work robes (Black).

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear.

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar).

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings).  
Books

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad.

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk

Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart 

Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart 

Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart 

Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart 

Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart 

Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart 

Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 3 by Miranda Goshawk

Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky 

Intermediate Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

The Monster Book of Monsters Numerology and Grammatica Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles by Wilhelm Wigworthy 

Spellman's Syllabary 

The Essential Defence Against the Dark Arts by Arsenius Jigger

Dress robes 

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4 by Miranda Goshawk

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5 by Miranda Goshawk

Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard 

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6 by Miranda Goshawk

Advanced Potion-Making by Libatius Borage 

Confronting the Faceless A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration by Emeric Switch 

Advanced Rune Translation by Yuri Blishen 

Flesh-Eating Trees of the World

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7 by Miranda Goshawk

(via source: https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Shopping_List)

Rolls of Fabric (Both in the Muggle World and the wizarding world)

Groceries in the Muggle World and the Wizarding World. 

It's a good thing that I have both my car and motorcycle in the bag. I hook them on my charm bracelet since they are miniature for now. I can just unshrink them later.

After buying groceries, rolls of fabric, and the school supplies, I walked back to my tower again which let's be honest is tiring cause the letter said that my tower is one of the tallest. The Astronomy one is the second tallest. 

While I was walking to the tower, holding the rolls of fabric with both hands. I accidentally bumped into someone and the fabric rolled away but they caught it with a flight spell and started it bringing back to me.

"Thank you so much and I am so sorry for bumping into you-." I told them before I looked at them and try to be as calm as possible to which we gen zers are good at, right?

_It's a good thing behind the mind wall of screams is my thoughts running wild._

_Holy Shit! That's Tom! Fuck! I'm going to get my ass kicked if he knows about the mission._

"Tom Riddle, Slytherin Prefect. And you are?" 

"Uh... Diana Hamilton, a new transferee from America, 7th Year Hufflepuff."

"Ah, yes. I recall Yaxley telling me that we have a new student from America. How was Ilvermorny?" He asked me with a fake smile. _I don't know how this boy has charmed so many when clearly his smile is fucking fake! Eh. Who am I to judge?_

_Odd, Tom usually doesn't like small talks._

"I am, well was, homeschooled, and my parents wanted me to attend Hogwarts as their last wishes." I lied to him. _Kill me now_

"Who would send their child to a place where the war has currently moved to?" Tom asked me with suspicion in his eyes as he puts the rolled fabric on my arms.

"The reasons I know no of, and probably because it's been years since they made their last will, the day I was born, they made their last will incase when they died." _I am so bad at making lies. This is all bullshit. But at least he believed me... Maybe._

"Hm... Now tell me, Ms. Hamilton-" _Alexander Hamilton! My name is Alexander Hamilton!_ "-Why do you rolls of-" a rolled-up bag of marijuana? Good question. Oof "-fabric at your disposal?" He asked me with a smirk as if to catch me off guard.

_I am about to bitch slap him one day._

"Oh! Well, I like designing clothes and sewing so I went out and bought some." I told him before adding, "And besides, the school doesn't start until 2 weeks from now seeing it is now Saturday. If you will excuse, Mr. Riddle-" I can see his jaw clench at his last name. _He really does hate his father. This is going to be fun teasing him!_ "-I must leave, I am sorry for bumping into, and thank you again for helping me with fabrics." I told him with a smile before walking away and humming 'all the kids are depressed.'

_I can feel his eyes lingering, I'm resisting the urge to poke it. Bitch, look away!_

_Anyway, after that weird and nerve-wracking encounter, I just decided to sketch a new dress that I might use for the next yule ball. This is one of my ways of relaxing, I have different levels of relaxation. This is level one, the highest one is me downing a bottle of whiskey, vodka, and beer combined with a hint of ghost pepper. Yes, I know that I am like 16 now but I was 25 in my last life! plus I have a high tolerance for alcohol considering me and papa would always have a drinking contest ever since I turned 21._

_... I miss my family and friends, it hasn't been even a day! And I am already homesick._


	4. I'm a what? Bitch please

As I walked past the Gringotts, a goblin called out my name.

"Miss Hamilton!"

I looked down on him and said, " yeah? Is there something you need?"

"There is. Follow me."

I shrugged it off thinking it was no big deal and went into the bank once more.

... Okay. Maybe I lied. You don't know what I'm talking about? Well, here I'll show you.

_**I am now sitting in what looks like the interrogation room. I am kinda nervous, did I do something wrong?** _

_**Before my thoughts could go even further, the door open to reveal one of the goblins I met a while ago.** _

_**"Miss Hamilton, we want you to take a blood test to confirm our suspicion," he said as he looks up from a paper with something written but I couldn't read it. I can't read backward!** _

_**"Are you going to tell me about your suspicions?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow** _

_**"No." He bluntly said. I am enduring from smacking his head.  
** _

_**"Fair enough," I told him as I lend him my hand to which he cut a small yet a bit deep cut to which he collected the blood in a vial before leaving for a few minutes.** _

_**He came back with a shocked expression.** _

_**"Ms. Hamilton, were you aware of your family history?" He asked me his eyes widened a bit.** _

_**"What family history? From America? Yes, but I am assuming there is more to it than it meets the eye, is there?" I ask him. Oh, God... I feel like I'm not going to like this.  
** _

_**"Yes, Ma'am." He said. The atmosphere in the room suddenly tensed and dropped. I feel like I'm suffocating.** _

_**"What is it?" I told him, my voice an octave lower.** _

_**"Do you know Merlin, ma'am?" He asks me. So he's the type to beat around the bush huh? If I'm ever given a chance to be on a serial killer rampage, I'd kill him first.** _

_**"Everyone knows him, advisor, friend to Arthur, knights of the round table, yeah? Why?" I replied to him with a serious face before adding this mentally, and in BBC, hashtagColinMorgan.** _

_**"This is an unknown fact but Merlin married a princess, the heir princess of Scotland from that moment onwards, their child... They said they hid her to keep her safe-" He began to tell me but was interrupted by me. I just want to get straight to the point dammit. I hate being anxious and I need to buy a motorcycle** _

_**"Let me guess... I'm her?" I told him deadpanning.** _

_**"Yes, ma'am, the last known descendant." He told me, he looks a bit irritated. Funny.** _

_**"... Does anyone know about this?" I ask him, my eyes being a bit darker than usual. Man, I must look so threatening.** _

_**"N-no, ma'am." He gulped.** _

_**"Good, don't reveal anything about it to anyone," I told him with a glare.** _

Great, I feel like I'm Mary Sue. This is really going to be the best week, am I right? (note the sarcasm)

I went to the Leaky Cauldron and bought something to eat. Oh! And before I forget to mention, I had actually just accessed the Merlin Vault and then I'm planned to go to the palace and claim my title? I'm good with just being a duchess or a countess or something. At least that's what I had originally planned until I had flown to the palace and met up with King George VI. 

AND LET ME JUST TELL YOU! THIS ALL HAPPENED IN A FUCKING MONTH! This is how my conversation with the King went.

**_After telling him what had happened, giving him all the evidence, and showed him some magic after asking the Minister of Magic some permission. Yes, I am using my bloodline as an advantage and a persuasion, kill me, but hey! If this is how I get things done faster and easier, I'm going to use this opportunity to. And to my surprise, he wasn't that fazed to see some magic._ **

**_"You look unfazed. May I ask why?" I asked him seeing that he is a muggle and Muggles tend to be surprised when they are first introduced by real magic._ **

**_"Yes. Well, it's because I have known that Magic was real since we keep 'Muggles' as you would like to call us alongside the prime minister to keep it a secret. Merlin did marry the Princess of Scotland but that does not mean that you are my blood or my biological relative though only half. The Princess remarried again when Merlin left her and became lost within the world, therefore magic is not within our blood." He explained to me, I can hear a bit of smugness seeping through his voice._ **

**_"Doesn't that mean I'm not royalty anymore?" I asked him with an eyebrow raised cause if so then I can just obliviate him and walk away to save myself from embarrassment._ **

**_"No! Still, you are the missing princess. The missing heir that was thought to be long gone centuries ago. The records have shown that you were just presumed dead. Now you are back and you must claim the throne-" He explained to me once more before I interrupted him by saying with my eyes wide._ **

**_"Sorry for interrupting but about that, I am not going to take the throne from you lot. I am fine where I am, I just came here to check up on my newly found family and-" I said before getting interrupted by him this time._ **

**_Touche_ **

**_"-Hm... If you don't want to then, I shall give you a title instead. Princess of Scotland?" He asked me with a thoughtful look._ **

**_"That sounds fine, as long as I am not in the line of the throne then I am fine," I told him before shifting my position on the chair to get comfortable.  
_ **

**_"Oh, no. You still are. Just after my daughters." He told me before I sighed at him. I guess there really is no convincing of The King Of Britain then._ **

**_"Well then, I think that should be enough?" I asked him hopefully._ **

**_"It's never enough, my dear. I must give you at least one palace and since you are in Scotland, you must choose one of the 4 palaces in Scotland." He told me as I stop the urge to facepalm myself so hard that I might get my brain shaken._ **

**_"You have already given me a title, I don't think I can-" I tried to tell him before I got interrupted once more._ **

**_"I insist, Diana." I sighed once more._ **

**_"Well... Can I choose the Hamilton Palace?" I ask him hopefully before he raised an eyebrow at me_ **

**_"The Hamilton Palace? It hasn't been used for 22 years now. Are you sure?" He asked me in disbelief_ **

**_"Yes, I am sure. It makes sense as well seeing that my last name is Hamilton." I told him my reasons._ **

**_"Hm... I see... Well then, we shall do your coronation next week." He said to me which made my heart pound and now my anxiety is kicking. Great..._ **

**_"Wait!? Next week! Isn't this a bit too fast?" I told him with a shocked look_ **

**_"It may be but we must let every royal family know that you are royalty as well. And do not worry about publicity, we will a few months before announcing it to the public." He told me before taking a sip of tea._ **

**_"I-I see... I am sorry, it's just that... I just got this news recently and now the coronation, this is a bit too much." I told him as I try to ease my breathing into normal._ **

**_"You will get used to it. Now shall we go to Hamilton Palace and let me see how you plan to repair it?" He told me which made me a bit relaxed. Using magic is now listed as one of the ways for me to be relaxed_ **

**_"A bit easy," I told him with a smirk._ **

Then we went to the Palace and just almost used all of my magic to repair the whole thing. His smile widened at the sight, and then he ordered for it to be furnished. I'll be moving some of my stuff to the Palace and I plan to be here during the summer.

He then introduced me to his kids and his wife and let me tell, they are all so beautiful and... nice. We went to see the royal seamstress after chatting with the Queen Mother and the two princesses. 

I was fitted and I gave the seamstress the design that I initially wanted. I'll see it in a week.

This is gonna be one hell of a week.


End file.
